Netherlands and His New Big Brother
by unicornz
Summary: Netherlands has to leave his big brother to go live with his new "big brother." and this is the story of how him and his new big brother get along. Rated T for language along the way. -Complete
1. Chapter 1

**Chapter 1**

Netherlands arrived at a huge house after a long walk. He was carried part of the way by his big brother, but half way to his new home, his brother said he couldn't go with him.

"_It's straight south from here," he remembered his brother said, pulling Netherlands' small body towards him. "You stay strong for your new brother. Don't bring him too much trouble."_

"_But I only want you as my big brother," Netherlands whined._

"_Then stay strong for Belgium," the elder told him. The boy sniffed back his tears and nodded. He'll make sure his sister is safe for as long as he's alive. _

"_Here," his brother said, handing his brother his own scarf, "take this, and remember me." He wrapped it around Netherlands' neck. It was big on the little boy, but his brother insisted he kept it. "It kept me protected from the winter's coldness, and I want you to have it."_

Netherlands took a deep breath and knocked on the door. He waited a second and then knocked again. He didn't know his new brother, but surely he wouldn't forget about him already. He reached for the doorknob above his head and slowly opened the large door.

"Hello?" The big house was dark and silent. He started to walk in, "Hello?" He stood completely still. He wondered if he was in the wrong house and end up in an old abandoned haunted house.

Netherlands ran to the nearest room that had a big window. He wanted light to scare away his monstrous thoughts. He wanted the light to be his protector from the ghosts and ghouls. He wanted… his big brother. "BROTHER!" he screamed, "Save me!"

"Hola?" the door slammed behind the voice, "Who goes there?"

Netherlands reached for the curtains, but he was too far away. "GO AWAY!" He shouted at the top of his lungs. The last thing he wanted to do was to be eaten by some monster. He climbed onto the cabinets to help him reach the window.

"¿Bueno?" the voice called again. Netherlands opened the curtains wide, "Go away!" Foot steps kept getting closer. "¿Quién es?"

Netherlands turned around to face the scary creature and sat down where he was. He hugged his knees and buried his head into them shouting, "Go Away! Go Away!"

* * *

><p>Spain followed the sound of a young boy's voice throughout the house. "Hello?" he called, "¿Hola?" He walked into the kitchen to see a small boy huddling in the sink with the window curtains wide open. He walked over to the boy and sat on the counter next to him.<p>

"I think I might know who you are," the young man stated to the little one.

"Go away…" Netherlands mumbled into his knees. The boy was frightened out of his mind, and Spain could tell.

"Netherlands," Spain whispered. "I'm Spain. You'll be living at mí casa for a little while."

Netherlands lifted his head a little bit to look at the man. The man had dark brown hair and green eyes. He was slightly tan and had a warm smile, but most important of all, he was NOT Netherlands' older brother.

Spain slid off the counter and extended his arms out to Netherlands, "Why don't you get out of the sink, and we can eat." Netherlands looked at Spain, then his arms, and then back to his face. He nodded and took the Spaniard's help. Spain helped him down and onto the ground.

Spain laughed, "You're much shorter on the ground!" Netherlands didn't smile at his joke. He simply walked to the table and tried to pull the big, heavy chair out. "Here," Spain scurried over to the chair and helped Netherlands pull it out.

Netherlands looked up at him then sat on the chair. He had to crawl up first since it was so high up. Spain looked at the boy confused. He hasn't smiled since he arrived, nor said anything except "Go Away." _'Maybe, if I ask him questions, he will talk.'_

Spain walked over to the counter and began to make them supper. "So Netherlands," Spain started awkwardly, "What's it like at your place?"

No response.

"Do you like tomates?"

No response.

"How about churros?"

No response.

Spain sighed, "How was your trip here?"

"It sucked," Netherlands snapped. Spain stopped chopping vegetables and looked at the boy. "Care to explain, mijo?"

The boy looked up at Spain angrily. "I was forced to leave my brother when he needs help, and I have no clue where my sister is, and NOW I'm stuck with YOU!"

_BAM!_

Spain slammed his hands on the table and scared Netherlands badly.

"I don't want that kind of attitude here, niño," Spain snapped at Netherlands. "Clean up your act, or you'll end up alone."

Netherlands blinked. He held back his ears as best as he could, but it didn't stop them from coming. He couldn't understand how someone can switch his whole personality for a new one in a matter of seconds.

Spain looked down at his hands on the table and exhaled deeply. He quickly turned away from Netherlands and put his hands on his head.

"lo siento, lo siento, lo siento, lo siento," He whispered repeatedly, "Lo siento, lo siento, lo siento." Spain stepped outside of the kitchen, leaving Netherlands alone.

Netherlands hugged the large blue and white scarf around his neck. "Brother," he whispered into it, "Save me. Save me please." He could hear his brother's voice again. "Stay strong," He heard him, "Stay strong for Belgium."

Netherlands took a deep breath and exhaled. "For Belgium," He stated to himself strongly.

* * *

><p>A few minutes later, Spain returned. He handed Netherlands a small stuffed animal. Netherlands accepted the gift, and examined it carefully. It was very soft, slightly worn out, and super fuzzy. Its ears were long, nearly as long as the whole body. They flopped back and forth as Netherlands moved it. It was a bunny, a very adorable bunny.<p>

"It's mine," Spain broke the silence, "Bueno, Was. From when I was a boy your age. I want you to have it."

Netherlands looked down at the stuffed toy and smiled, "Thank you." Spain smiled back and went back to cooking Supper.

Netherlands played with his new toy while Spain was cooking. He thought about Spain's strange behavior. First, he was kind, then he was mean, now he's generous? He wondered if Spain was only trying to buy his love or apologize for his actions. He hugged the bunny and looked at the Spaniard.

"I know what you're doing," he told him bluntly.

"…Cooking…?"

"Your act," Netherlands spit out. He continued to play with the stuffed animal. "It's not going to work."

Spain reached into the cabinet, grabbing two plates down, "What act?" He made two plates of the supper he just made and brought it over to the table. He placed one plate in front of Netherlands and the other in front of an empty chair. He went back to the counter and filled two glasses of water and brought them back and sat down.

Netherlands took a drink of his water. It tasted different here than back home. "Trying to buy me over," He replied. He took another drink of his water, "It won't work."

"But I'm not," Spain replied to the young boy. He started to eat his supper, starting with his vegetables.

Netherlands didn't touch his food. It was very different here than back at home. The vegetables were foreign to him. There were red ones, small brown curved ones, very small yellow ones, and green ones. The main dish looked familiar, like fish he had at home, but it didn't look like how it's prepared at home. Plus, there was a little yellow slice on top of the fish. Netherlands made a face at his food and pushed it away from him. He wasn't fond on trying new things at home, and he wasn't going to start trying new things here.

"Are you not hungry?" Spain questioned, then taking a bit of a red vegetable.

"I am," Netherlands snapped.

Spain reached over and pushed Netherlands plate back towards him, "Then why don't you eat?" Netherlands just pushed it back away.

"I would if your food wasn't so disgusting." As he looked at the food on the plate, his stomach growled. Even if it was strange food, he was certainly hungry. He almost pulled the plate back towards him to take a bit, but fought against it. Spain sighed and pushed the plate back towards Netherlands, "Just one bite."

"No," Netherlands closed his eyes to show the elder he was serious and pushed the plate out of his way, and accidentally off the table.

_CRASH!_

Netherlands quickly opened his eyes and looked at his food on the floor. He then looked at Spain with fear of what he was going to do.

_Bam!_

Spain slammed his hands on the table, not quite as loud as last time, and scooted his chair back. He walked out of the kitchen, leaving Netherlands alone in silence. He came back not to long after with a broom and a dustpan. He swept up the mess off the floor quietly while Netherlands watched. After the remains of Netherlands' food was swept up, Spain stood up and threw it away in the trash. Spain set the broom and pan on the ground, leaning next to the counter, then washed his hands. He took out the cutting board from the cabinet and placed it on the counter. He reached across the counter and grabbed something and started to chop it up. Spain then grabbed another plate and put the chopped item on the plate and brought it back to the table.

He placed it in front of Netherlands, where his last food was and asked quietly, "Do you like bread?" Netherlands nodded, and took a bit of his new supper. It was homemade, and probably made this morning. It tasted similar to what he used to eat at home, and to be honest, it tasted almost exactly what he was used to. For the rest of supper, both Netherlands and Spain stayed quiet while eating supper.

* * *

><p><strong>I will apologize for any laziness throughout the whole fiction. I don't like looking a lot of stuff up. xD the time period is before the 80 years' war, which also means a lot of the food is wrong. xD<strong>

**Netherlands doesn't recognize any of the new vegetables that Spain put on the table because they are from the new world of the americas.**

**which was around mid 1600s, half way through the 80 years' war.**

**SPANISH TIME-**

**hola- seriously? "hello"**

**bueno?- usually bueno is "good" but here it's used as "hello" (common way to answer phone calls.)**

**Quién es?-"Who are you?"**

**mí casa- "my house"**

**tomates- "tomatoes"**

**churros- delicious spanish pastries**

**mijo- "my son" or "sweetie"**

**Niño-"boy"**

**lo siento- "I'm sorry" or "I feel for you"**

**Bueno (second time through)- "well"**


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2**

Netherlands woke up. He rubbed his eyes, "Maybe it was a dream," He whispered to himself. "Maybe big brother didn't leave me alone." He jumped out of bed and ran down the hall. He didn't recognize the place, and started to wonder around.

"Big Brother?" he called, looking in each room as he passed it. "Brother?" He ran down the stairs and called, "Brother?" Netherlands was scared. He couldn't figure out where he was. He heard talking in the next room over, "Brother?" he called quieter this time and headed towards the room.

"I don't know what to do guys," a familiar voice said. "I think he hates me. El muchacho chocame!"

"No he doesn't mon ami~" a voice floated in the air. The voice sounded familiar to the back of his mind. He heard it before…somewhere. "It's just a phase boys go through~ They hate you, then they don't. Then they hate you, and then they don't. It's like the circle of life Espagne~"

"Kesesese," a voice laughed, "my little brother isn't like that."

"That's because your little brother is like un ange," the second voice replied, "a saint even!"

"You mean not as awesome as me!" the third voice laughed, but was quickly hushed by the first voice, "Hush. You'll wake Netherlands."

Then it hit him. He knew who that voice was, and his "nightmare" he just had was the truth. He lost his older brother, and now he's living with Spain. Netherlands quickly turned and ran away from the room's entrance where he was listening to their conversation, but quickly stopped running when something caught his eye. He slowly walked towards the coat hanger by the front door, admiring a clothing item that hung from it. He adored the colors; the two shades of blue and white stripes make up the whole thing. From the high place it was held, the ends run halfway down the coat hanger, to a little higher than Netherlands' reach. He gasped. It was the same one that Netherlands' older brother gave to him the day before.

He stretched his arms out, but he couldn't reach it. He jumped and barely touched it. He jumped again, waving his arms, but he missed once again. He exhaled, bent his knees and rubbed his hands together. He jumped, higher this time, grabbing onto the scarf and pulling it down…Along with the rest of the coats on the coat hanger and the coat hanger itself.

_CRASH!_

The whole thing landed on top of the small boy! He was unable to move. The whole thing immobilized Netherlands and he was covered in a pile of coats. He shrieked in fear, "HULP! HELP!"

* * *

><p>"You mean not as awesome as me!" Prussia laughed.<p>

"Hush, you'll wake Netherlands," Spain quickly hushed Prussia. _After supper last night, Spain gathered the plates that he had put out earlier for supper and began to clean them. When he finished, he turned around to see that Netherlands had yet to move from his chair. Spain smiled. The young boy had fell asleep on top of the stuffed animal that he gave him not only an hour before. Spain laughed to himself, "You're adorable when you sleep Netherlands~" He picked Netherlands up gently from his spot and began to carry him. Netherlands wrapped his arms around Spain's neck and laying his head on his chest. _

Spain smiled, "Maybe I'm doing something right."

_CRASH!_

Spain quickly pushed his chair back and ran to the entryway. When he arrived, he stood at the end of a mountain of jackets and coats.

"Este es montaña chaqueta," he whispered to himself. He looked around to see the cause of the fall and then he heard it.

"HULP! HELP!"

He quickly squatted down and pulled several coats off the coat rack. A face was uncovered. It was little Netherlands. He was crying, "Help! Hulp!"

Spain sighed, _'maybe taking in a kid was hard work. Both France and Prussia act like it's no big deal.' _He lifted the coat rack up off of Netherlands. The boy didn't look like he was hurt, scared probably. Spain leaned down and picked Netherlands up and carried him back to the kitchen. Netherlands held onto Spain's arm with one hand, and hugged his treasured scarf in the other. He leaned his head into the man's chest, slightly sobbing. He had calmed down from the shock, but the whole thing still shook him. Spain sat back down in his chair, and started to pat Netherlands slightly on his back.

Spain started to sing softly to the boy in hope to calm him down, "Los pollitos dicen, Los politos dicen, —pío, pío, pío.— Cuando Tengo hambre, cuando tengo frío…"1

"Kesesese," Prussia laughed, "Can we name all these 'pollitos' Gilbirds?" Spain shot the light haired man a look, but felt movement in his arms. He looked down to see Netherlands turning around in his spot on Spain's lap and drying his eyes, holding onto the blue and white scarf that he had yesterday.

"Buenos dias," Spain smiled at the boy, ruffling his hair. Netherlands swatted his hands away. Netherlands rubbed his eyes, drying the last tears that he cried. He looked across the round table to see two men, about the age of his new brother. _'Brother,'_ Netherlands thought to himself. _'As if!' _

"Oh!" Spain chirped. "This is France," he said pointing to the longhaired blonde man. He wore bright red and blue clothing. Netherlands couldn't figure out if he wore those clothes because he lost a bet, or he enjoyed them.

"And this is-"

"PRUSSIA," the very light haired man yelled. Netherlands covered his ears. He could feel Spain chuckle.

"Prussia," he could barely hear the man say, "don't yell too loud."

The light haired man laughed and said something inaudible. As he talked, Spain squeezed Netherlands' head to block what ever he said. He recognized the last two words as, "You, Spain." But he didn't recognize the first word. Spain let go of Netherlands head, slowly. Netherlands looked up to see Spain glaring at the one known as Prussia, who had a big grin on his face.

_GRUMBLE~_

"Honhonhon," France laughed. "Sounds like someone's hungry no?" Netherlands looked at his stomach and made a face. "I'll make something good for us all~" The Frechman got up, and headed to the oven to start it up.

Spain stood up and set Netherlands in the chair he was sitting in, "Wait a moment, Francia."

France took out a mixing bowl and some ingredients from the cabinet. He has made meals at Spain's house so many times, he knew where everything was. As he collected his ingredients, Spain became his shadow, following every movement to talk to him.

"Francia," Spain said, as France grabbed the flour from the cabinet. "Netherlands is, well, kind of picky about what he eats."

"Mon ami," France said, as he poured the ingredients he gathered into a bowl and started to mix. "I have yet to come across a 'picky-eater' who refused to eat anything I made~" The mixture in the bowl had became dough. France rolled up his sleeves and started to mend the dough.

Spain thought about what France had set and walked back to his seat. He picked up Netherlands and sat back down. '_Maybe the Great France could feed Netherlands._' He thought to himself, _'His food is pretty tasty.'_

Spain, Prussia, and Netherlands all watched France as he made one of his most famous breakfasts in hunger. France finally finished and put the pastries in the oven and started to work on something new.

He reached up and grabbed a tin can and brought it down. He put some of this chocolate powder into four glasses and put a bit in a separate bowl. He took some milk and put it in all five containers. He continued to make their breakfast. He poured several items into the bowl that Netherlands recognized, but couldn't name. Netherlands enjoyed watching the blonde haired man as he cooked. The man walked proudly and calmly from one spot to the next. He almost walked as if _he _was the queen of France.

France opened the oven and pulled out his masterpieces. He took several plates down and put two pastries on three plates and one on another. He took a little knife and dipped it into the bowl. He spread the spread over the pastries then brought them over to the table. He set the plates on the table and brought the glasses over and placed them down next to the plates.

"Bon Appetite~" France said with a smile, as he sat down.

Prussia rubbed his hands together, "Finally! It smells great." He took a big bite out of his pastry and licked his lips.

"mhm~ leche de chocolate," Spain took a huge sip of his drink and wiped off his milk mustache.

Netherlands just looked at his food.

"Go head, mon fils2," France said with his pastry in his hand. "It's a croissant with chocolate spread. It's delicious~" He took a bite of his. Prussia agreed, with his mouth full. Both France and Spain scowled him for wasting wonderful French food and setting a bad example for Netherlands.

Netherlands pushed his plate away from him along with his drink.

"Netherlands," Spain frowned, "Don't be rude! Try France's food." Netherlands said nothing as his stomach growled. Spain laughed, "See? You are hungry!"

Netherlands pushed the older man away from him and got off of his lap. "I don't want it," he shouted and ran out of the room.

"Well," France laughed awkwardly. "That was the first time someone has ever turned down my food."

Spain quietly ate his breakfast in embarrassment. He couldn't believe how rude Netherlands was being to his guests. He took a sip of his chocolate milk and stood up.

"I'll go find hi-"

"Spain," Prussia said strongly, "Sometimes when a country is under a new rule, they have to have their space for a bit. Let Netherlands calm down."

Spain nodded and sat down.

* * *

><p><strong>Spanish time~<strong>

**El muchacho chocame- "the boy hates me"**

**Este es montaña chaqueta- "This is jacket mountain"**

"**los pollitos dicen…"- Spanish rhyme. "the baby chickens say, the baby chickens say, 'chirp, chirp, chirp.' When they're hungry, when they're cold."**

**Pollitos- baby chickens, or chicks.**

**Buenos dias- good morning**

**Leche de chocolate- chocolate milk**

1 "los pollitos dicen…"- Spanish rhyme. "the baby chickens say, the baby chickens say, 'chirp, chirp, chirp.' When they're hungry, when they're cold."

2 French for son (?)


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3**

* * *

><p>Netherlands watched the trio from the entrance of the kitchen as they talked. He wasn't really paying attention to what they were saying, but was watching the blonde haired man.<p>

He's seen him before, but can't remember where. He's heard his laugh before, but couldn't place when he heard it. He closed his eyes and tried to remember, but he couldn't focus on an empty stomach.

'_Those croissant things did smell good,' _Netherlands thought to himself, but then shook the idea out of his mind. He wasn't going to stoop down to their level and eat their food… well, at least not in front of them…

He watched as the men talked and ate, ate and talked, but the more they talked, the less they ate.

_GRUMBLE._

"Vat was that?" Prussia looked around the room for the mysterious growl.

"Hon, hon, hon." France laughed, then whispered, "It was little Netherlands, no? He's been standing around the kitchen doorway watching us eat." Prussia and Spain both turned to look at the doorway to see him. France knocked each one of them on the head, "SMACK~"

"OUCH!"

"OWWIE~"

"WHAT WAS THAT FOR?" Prussia rubbed his head, even though France looks like a girl, he hits hard.

"For looking," France said sternly, pointing a finger at him. "When I tell you, wait, WHISPER to you, someone's location, you don't turn to look. They either will: A) attack or B) cause a huge scene and flee."

Spain rubbed his head. Even though his friend had no clue what he was talking about, he saw his point…sort of.

"What if he wants to eat?" Spain questioned quietly. "And he's waiting for us to leave?"

"That's it," France said, pushing his chair away from the table. "He wants us to leave." He got up, and put his empty glass and plate in the sink and walked outside, exiting through the kitchen door that leads out to the garden.

Prussia and Spain looked at each other and followed France's lead. They put their empty plates and glasses in the sink and followed France outside.

Netherlands listened quietly. He couldn't hear them, or his stomach was too loud to hear over. He peeked his head into the kitchen and saw no one. He slowly walked into the room, looking around carefully. Then he spotted it. He spotted his food exactly where he left it.

He tiptoed over to the table and crawled onto the chair. He took a big smell of his food and started to eat. He ate the pastry covered in chocolate spread first, then took a drink of chocolate milk to chase it down. The chocolate milk tasted differently than it did at home, but he still liked it. He continued to finish his breakfast before the men could return.

As he was about to take the last bite of his croissant, until he felt something touch his shoulder. He turned his head slowly and saw it was a hand. He threw the pastry across the room and screamed.

France picked up the small boy and started to swing him around as if they were waltzing. "Mon fils~ Mon fils~ you ate my food! I knew no one could resist it!"

"LEMMDON," Netherlands mumbled into France's shoulder.

"What was that my boy?" France laughed, "Speak louder~"

Netherlands pushed his head away from France's body and tried to struggle out of his grip, "LET. ME. DOWN."

"France," Spain gripped at the blond haired man, "Please let him down." France did as he was told. Netherlands looked at both men and ran out of the room.

"That will be the only time he will ever eat any food that's not from his own house," Spain growled again. How was he supposed to get this boy to like him if he won't even eat his food?

"He will get over it~" France laughed cheerfully. "Why, his dear sister did after the first day she was at my house. She would cry and cry and say how much she misses her brothers."

Netherlands was sitting outside of the kitchen when it clicked. He ran back into the kitchen and started to pound on France.

"H-H-HO-HOW C-C-COU-COULD Y-YOU?" He cried. He kept pounding on the back of France's legs as if he was knocking on a door. "WH-WHY DI-DID YO-OU T-TAKE BE-BELGIUM A-AWAY FR-FROM M-ME?"

Spain quickly grabbed Netherlands and tried to pull him away from France. "Netherlands!" He raised his voice to be a parental figure, but France stopped him.

France kneeled down to Netherlands eye level, not stopping the boy from hitting him, and smiled. The boy was still pounding the man, but now in the chest instead of his legs. Netherlands opened his eyes to see France smiling at him and he stopped hitting him in confusion.

France rustled Netherlands' hair and said, "Mon fils, I didn't want to take your sister away from you, and it wasn't my choice to take her in the first place. Sometimes, you are told to do something that you don't want to do but you must. Sometimes it's because someone older than you told you to, or it's for the right and protection of your people for you to do it. I will tell you now, your sister is doing fine, and so are you. You are in a wonderful home with a wonderful big brother," He said, slightly looking up at Spain. "He may not know what he needs to do, but if you help him, he will be ready to take care of both you and your little sister." France smiled at the boy and ruffled his hair once more, "Now, we have one more croissant, do you want it?"

Netherlands fixed his hair and nodded.

"Right away then," France said, smiling. He walked back over to the counter and prepared Netherlands' pastry.

* * *

><p><strong>Spanish Time~<strong>

**OH. looks like there as no spanish used here.**

**French Time~ **

**Mon Fils- (according to online translators) "My son" but I'm not sure.**


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter 4**

* * *

><p><em>Netherlands and Belgium were playing in the front yard of their house. They would chase each other laughing happily. Their older brother watched from the porch smiling. He was so proud of his younger brother and sister and how they got along. He heard from a few of his friends of how they and their siblings never got along, but his family wasn't like that.<em>

_Belgium ran over to her eldest brother and pulled on his hand, "Brother," she said. "Come play with us!" He smiled and nodded his head. She smiled and ran towards her older, younger brother. "Run Netherlands~" She sang, "Big brother's it!" Their older brother laughed and ran afterwards._

_Netherlands ran as fast as he could and Belgium tried her hardest. She was still running faster than her big brother and she was trying to laugh while running. "Big brother," She laughed, "I'm quicker than you."_

_He laughed, "You are." He then stopped where he was and looked towards the road. _

"_Big brother?" Belgium stopped laughing and started to slow down. Her older brother was distracted by something in the country. She stopped to look too. She couldn't see what he was staring at._

"_Haha!" Netherlands laughed, running towards the two. He stopped running and placed his hands on his knees to help him breath. "I'm so fast that you guys gave up!" He looked at both Belgium and their brother to see them staring. "Sister? Brother? What's going on?"_

_The elder brother stared at the road and saw a shadow coming towards them. It started to come closer and closer._

"_Netherlands," He said firmly. "Take Belgium inside, and stay safe. Don't be close to windows and don't be seen." Netherlands nodded and took Belgium by the hand and ran inside. He knew something bad was going to happen. His brother was a pretty calm guy all the time and really happy. His tone only changed when he was serious or upset. _

_Netherlands closed the door behind them and peeked out the nearest window. _

"_Brother," Belgium whispered, "We're not suppose to be seen."_

"_I'll make sure I won't," Netherlands replied and continued to look out the window._

_Netherlands watched as his brother stood strongly, made himself look tougher, if that was possible, and waited for the shadow to come closer. His brother was a patient man, Netherlands like things to happen as soon as possible. He waited with his brother for the shadow to come closer, but it seemed to take forever._

_The shadow started to form a shape. The shadow became a few men riding horses towards Netherlands' brother. He still stood strong, even though armored men with swords were riding towards him._

_The first man riding came and stopped directly in front of him. The other men stopped slightly behind him. _

_The man sat high on his horse and stayed silent, the men behind him did the same._

"_Hello," Netherlands' older brother greeted the man. The man nodded his head and handed a paper to him. Netherlands watched as his brother read the paper and shook his head violently._

"_What's going on brother?" Belgium asked._

"_The shadow," Netherlands said, not taking an eye off his brother. "Ended up being men on horses. They handed him a piece of paper and brother doesn't like it."_

"_Did it give him a paper cut?" Belgium asked politely. "I hate it when my paper cuts my fingers."_

"_Hush," Netherlands said, continuing to watch his brother._

"_No, no, no!" His older brother said, shoving the paper back to the man. "That is not going to happen. No matter what your king says, Belgium will not be yours."_

"_Oh, but mon ami," the man laughed, "She will be mine." He handed back the paper, "She'll be mine, or we will fight for her."_

_The older brother pulled out his sword that hung from his side. "I will fight for my sister to the death."_

_The man laughed again, "That won't be necessary." _

_He got off of his horse and pulled his sword out. The two fought for what seemed like forever to Netherlands but was only minutes until his older brother knocked the man onto the ground and had his sword next to his throat._

"_Well," his brother said, clearing his throat. "Looks like she's mine."_

_The man laughed, "Are you really going to kill me in front of the young boy?" _

_Netherlands' older brother froze, "What do you mean?" The man smirked and nudged towards the house. The older brother looked towards the house and saw Netherlands peeking through the window._

"_Brother," he whispered. The man on the ground smirked and knocked Netherlands' brother's legs out from under him. His brother fell to the ground hard. _

"_BIG BROTHER," Netherlands yelled. He ran out the door, but he was caught by one of the men in the armor. "LET ME DOWN!" He yelled. He also watched another one of the men run into his house._

"_EEEEEEEEEEK!"_

_He gasped. "Belgium," he whispered. The same man walked out of the house with Belgium in his arms. He had one of his hands covering her mouth, muffling her screaming. She kicked and kicked, but it did nothing against his armor._

"_LET HER GO!" Netherlands yelled, struggling to get lose of the man's grip. Both men carried both children to the first man._

"_France," the one holding Netherlands said, "Where do you want the children?" _

"_We were told only to bring the girl," He said, placing a foot on his enemy's chest, who still laid on the floor. "We will leave the boy with his brother."_

"_You'll leave my sister too!" Netherlands snapped at the man._

_The man walked over to Netherlands and ruffed his hair, "Mon Fils, you are adorable~ Thinking you can order any country around like you're the boss."_

"Isn't that what you're doing?" Netherlands barked.

_The man's smile turned into a frown, "With a mouth like that, YOU'LL be next." He beckoned his army to follow him. The man left Netherlands' older brother on the ground and climbed onto his horse. The man carrying Belgium walked over to the leader and handed her to him. She looked over at Netherlands and cried. She reached out to him and screamed for him. _

"_Monsieur Brun," The leader said, "We will leave first, then you follow without the small child." _

_The man who held Netherlands nodded and watched as his army left without him._

_Netherlands heard his sister cry out his name one more time, "NETHERLANDS!"_

_He struggled to break free once more and cried, "BELGIUM!"_

* * *

><p>"Oye, France, Prussia," Spain whispered. "Look here. Mira." The two looked at Spain, who was sitting on the porch, watching his two friends playing football like the group normally does. Sitting on his lap was Netherlands, already exhausted from running around earlier. He had one arm wrapped around Spain's neck, and the other holding onto the man's arm. Netherlands' head was resting on Spain's chest as his pillow.<p>

"Isn't he adorable when he sleeps?" Spain cooed. France and Prussia continued to kick the ball back and forth and agreed with Spain to make him happy.

"I wonder what he dreams about," Spain wondered quietly as Netherlands flinches. He lightly brushed Netherlands' hair with his hand as Netherlands began to shake. "Ne-Netherlands?" He called, slightly patting him on the back to calm him down.

The boy started to breath heavily and sobbing. Spain stood up, holding onto the boy. "Netherlands? Are you okay?" He walked back inside and started to walk around the house. He tapped Netherlands' back slightly singing, hoping that Netherlands' would calm down. Netherlands continued to sob.

"Netherlands," Spain whispered. "What's wrong, mijo?" Netherlands was still unresponsive.

France and Prussia peeped in the door to check up on Spain and the young boy.

"What's wrong?" France asked.

"He's having a bad dream," Spain looked at the man and started to rub the boy's back. "Netherlands," He whispered to the boy, "Wake up. It's only a dream."

Netherlands twitched, still crying. His grip on Spain tightened. Spain continued to rub his back, "Mijo, despertate1."

"Maybe try to calm him down," Prussia suggested. Spain shot a glare at him and Prussia raised his hands in defense. "I mean, like sing or something. Instead of waking him up, try to get him to go to sleep."

Spain sighed and started to sing softly, "Los pollitos dicen, los pollitos dicen, 'pío, pío, pío.' Cuando tengo hambre, cuando tengo frío…"

The boy began to calm down and breath normally. He would sniffle and gasp every once in a while, but other than that, he was back asleep and calm.

Spain smiled and slightly rustled the boy's hair. He carried him back outside and sat down on the porch again, just like he did earlier, and watched his two friends continue to play football.

"Spain," France said as he kicked the ball towards Prussia, "I think you're finally getting the hang of it."

"It?"

"Being an older brother."

* * *

><p><strong>Spanish time~<strong>  
><strong>Oye- "hey"<strong>  
><strong>mira- "look" (command)<strong>  
><strong>mijo- short version of "My son" (versus "mi hijo") or "sweetheart"<strong>  
><strong>despertate- wake up (command)<strong>  
><strong>"Los pollitos dicen..."-spanish nursery rhyme.<strong>

****A/N: NOTICE: this has nothing to do with history. Especially during this chapter. I really have no clue if Belgium had been under France's control in the first place, or was taken by force.**  
><strong>


	5. Chapter 5

**Chapter 5**

Netherlands woke up and stretched in his bed. It's been nearly a week since he has lived under Spain's roof. He stayed lying in bed trying to remember what day it was exactly, and then it dawned upon him. Today was the day Spain was taking him ice-skating! The two lived in a nice house near the Mediterranean Sea, where the weather was nice. Spain said he knew a few places where ponds have frozen over and they were going to go skate there. He shot up out of bed and headed downstairs to look for older brother. The small boy was still not fond on calling him brother yet, but he knew that's exactly what the man was to him.

He looked in the kitchen and didn't see him. He peeked outside but he wasn't there. He ran back up stairs thinking, _"Did I wake up before him today?"_ He ran into Spain's room but he wasn't there either. He stood in the man's room confused.

"Spain?" He called. No response. The house stood silent. He turned back around and headed back downstairs, "Spain?"

'_He couldn't have left me,'_ Netherlands thought to himself. '_He likes me too much. He wouldn't just up and leave. It's a big house, he's around here somewhere.'_ Netherlands stood at the end of the stairs thinking of the possible places Spain could've went.

"Basement," He whispered to himself and turned down a hallway just by the stairs. He ran down the long hallway until he met a big door.

The door was tall compared to all the other ones in the house, and the doorknob was higher too. It was almost out of Netherlands' reach. He exhaled and jumped up to touch the doorknob. He was able to touch it, but he didn't open it. He tried once more time and was able to turn it.

He pushed the door open and stared into the darkness below. He couldn't see anything past the first couple of steps from the light behind him. He exhaled, preparing himself for anything down there. He took his first step into the unknown. "It's not that bad," He assured himself, then continued to head down, one step at a time. He slowly walked into the darkness until he couldn't see anymore. "Spain!" He called into the darkness. He took one more step and tripped. He screamed and closed his eyes.

He was sure that he was going to hit the ground, but he didn't feel it. It hadn't been that far of a fall, and if it was, he probably would've hit the stairway. He kept his eyes closed and kicked the ground. He couldn't feel anything underneath him. Then, he started to feel himself being pulled back upstairs. He started to struggle, "HELP!" He yelled. "SPAIN! SAVE ME!"

He heard a laugh and he opened his eyes, "I thought I was already doing that mijo." The light started to come back and he started to see his carrier's face. He smiled at him, "Thank you Spain."

Spain laughed and ruffled Netherlands' hair, "Let's go eat desayuno now. We have a big day ahead of us." Netherlands nodded and hugged his hero.

* * *

><p><strong>Spanish-<strong>

**mijo- slang for "mi hijo" or my son. Also could be used as "sweetie"**

**desayuno-breakfast**


	6. Chapter 6

**A/N: there is cussing in this chapter. Very little but still. It is also in Spanish. I also have a drawing to go with this chapter, and once I scan it or take a decent picture of it, i'll link it here if you wish to see.**

**Chapter 6**

* * *

><p>Netherlands ran in front of Spain, "Hurry up!" He yelled, "You walk too slow!"<p>

Spain laughed, "You know," Netherlands slowed down to hear what he was saying. "If you run ahead of me, you won't know the way we need to go." Netherlands thought about that and then waited for Spain to catch up. Once he did, they walked at the same pace.

Netherlands looked up at the older man and smiled. The man was just as bundled up as he was. He had his jacket on and gloves on. He too had a scarf on, but Netherlands was sure it wasn't as important as his was. Spain was carrying both of their skates in one hand and the other dangled by his side. Netherlands reached up and grabbed his hand. Spain stiffened up and looked down. He saw Netherlands look back up at him and smiled. Spain smiled and looked forward again.

As they walked, they talked about anything and everything. Spain asked about Netherlands' sister and he would tell him all about Belgium. About how sweet she was, how caring, and how adorable. Spain smiled at Netherlands and said, "You really care about her don't you?"

Netherlands nodded.

"Miss her too?" Netherlands looked away for a bit and then nodded. Spain smiled and picked up Netherlands. Netherlands looked at Spain, and Spain noticed something. He was crying silently. He wiped away his tears and smiled again.

"Mijo let me tell you a story," Spain smiled. "When I was young, my older brother and I lived together. Sometimes, he was mean to me, and others he was nice. He protected me as best as he could. He would fight for me, and sometimes he came home pretty beaten up, but he would never lose.

"He would do all that for me," Spain said, smiling sadly. "But then one day, I became strong, and we fought. I wanted us to live under the same house, but he thought I was old enough to live on my own, and so was he."

"Do you still talk to your older brother?" Netherlands asked. Spain stopped and thought for a second.

"We talk every once in a while," Spain spoke softly. "I wish we would talk more."

"Then talk more," Netherlands said, pulling on Spain's red and yellow scarf.

Spain smiled, "If only it was that simple." He paused for a second, "Oye! The moral of my story," he smiled again. "I nearly forgot. Even though Portugal and I fought a lot, I still miss him. And I know that if I'm ever in trouble, mi hermano will be there for me, and if he needs help, I'll be there for him. Even if we're not there physically."

"What do you mean?" Netherlands asked.

"Even though you miss Belgium," Spain started, "She's still with you." He poked Netherlands' chest, "right there in your heart."

"Remind me to tell Belgium that she's inside my heart," Netherlands told Spain, "and that I'm inside her heart too." Spain nodded and pointed forward, "Mira Netherlands! We're here."

Spain walked over to the frozen pond and sat Netherlands' down in the snow and plopped down next to him. He handed Netherlands' skates to him and asked, "Can you get them on?" Netherlands nodded and slipped off his shoes and set them down in the snow. Spain smiled and did the same.

The two were ready to go, and stood up. Netherlands didn't have his balance and fell back in the snow. Spain laughed and helped him back up. "Here," he said, picking him up and slowly headed onto the ice, "I'll help you on." He slowly set Netherlands onto the ice and held onto his hand.

"Estas Listo? Are you ready?" Netherlands nodded and they both started to skate.

After a little while of skating together they got the hang of skating. "Are you ready to try by yourself?" Spain asked Netherlands. Netherlands shook his head no, but Spain still let go of his hand. "You got it," He smiled, "I'm sure of it."

Netherlands nodded and slowly skated by himself. He looked back at Spain, smiling at him, skating behind directly him.

"_Maybe I can trust him,"_ Netherlands smiled back at Spain. _"Maybe…I could really call him brother and mean it."_

"NETHERLANDS!" Spain yelled. "WATCH OUT."

Netherlands looked forward and closed his eyes.

_SPLASH!_

Netherlands too interested in Spain and his thoughts that he fell into a hole in the ice. Netherlands didn't know how to swim, he was sure he wasn't going to live. He moved his arms up and down, but he couldn't grab onto something. He was holding his breath, but he wasn't sure he could hold it much longer. He closed his eyes and hoped for the best. Maybe Heaven would be great. Maybe God could forgive him of his wrongs. Maybe he should've treated Spain better when he first met him.

_Splash!_

Something grabbed his arms and pulled on them. He was pulled up out of the water. He gasped for air and breathed heavily. He slowly opened his eyes. Maybe he already died.

"Netherlands," he heard a voice whisper. "Netherlands, can you hear me?"

"God," He coughed. "Is-is that you?" He felt himself being pulled into "God's" chest.

"Mijo," 'God' whispered. "It's me, Spain." Netherlands looked up at Spain and made a face. There was something above Netherlands' eye. Then it hit Spain. The ice cut him. "Mierdas," Spain cussed under his breath. He reached into his pocket and pulled out a small box. He opened it and pulled out two small cloths and some ointment.

"This might hurt," He told the boy. He rubbed the first cloth over his forehead lightly, then put that one in his pocket. He put ointment on the other one, and put it on his forehead.

"OUCH, OUCH, OWWW!" Netherlands screamed, waving his arms at Spain, trying to get him away from him. "Stop it!" Spain put the ointment back into the box and pulled out tape. He took small pieces and taped the second cloth onto Netherlands' forehead. Spain kissed the cloth and whispered, "I'm sorry."

Spain stood up, still holding onto Netherlands and carried him back to the spot where they first plopped down and put on their skates. He tried to help Netherlands with his shoes, but Netherlands only swatted the man's hands away.

Spain took both of their skates and reached down to pick up Netherlands. Netherlands looked at him and told him, "No."

Spain froze there, confused. Then he stood back up and nodded. He started to walk back home and stopped. He turned around and looked at Netherlands who stayed exactly where he was.

"Are you coming?"

"Can _I_ trust you?" the boy snapped.

Spain blinked, "Mande? What?"

"I trusted you back there," Netherlands said bluntly. "Can I trust you to take me home safely? Can I trust you to take care of me?"

Spain walked back to the boy and kneeled down, "Mijo, of course you can." Spain extended his hand to Netherlands, "Do you trust me?" Netherlands looked at Spain and sighed. He grabbed Spain's hand and saw him smile. "Gracias, muchacho."

Spain stood up and smiled. He started to walk back home still holding onto Netherlands' hand, but instead of Netherlands walking next to him, the boy walked behind him the whole way home.

'_Big Brother,'_ Netherlands thought to himself. _'I know you can't hear me, but I can't trust this guy anymore. Take me home.'_

* * *

><p><strong>Spanish-<strong>

**mijo- short for "mi hijo" or my son. also could be used as sweetheart.**  
><strong>mi hermano- my brother<strong>  
><strong>mira- (command) [you] look<strong>  
><strong>estas listo?- are you ready?<strong>  
><strong>mierdas-shit.<strong>  
><strong>Mande?- :S like the formal way of saying, "Que?" or "what?" sort of like, "Excuse me?" or "Pardon?" uahrgouwhgea<strong>  
><strong>"Gracias, muchacho"-<strong>  
><strong> Gracias- thanks<strong>  
><strong> muchacho- boykid/yeah.**


	7. Chapter 7

**Chapter 7**

* * *

><p><em>Knock. Knock. Knock.<em>

Spain ran down the stairs, "Netherlands! Wake up!" He yelled at the bottom of the stairs. "Come down here! Someone's here!"

_Knock. Knock. Knock!_

"Coming!" Spain walked over to the door and answered it. He saw France standing there smiling with a child in his hands.

"Bonjour," France said. The little girl smiled at Spain, "Bon-JOUR~"

Spain smiled back, "Well, hola~ Who are you?" Spain knew exactly who she was. He knew she would be coming over here a little bit after Netherlands came to his house.

"I'm Belgium," The little girl smiled. Spain smiled back. He turned back towards the stairs, "Mijo? Are you awake?"

Netherlands sleepily got out of bed and walked down the hall. "What?" He yelled back.

"Come down here mijo~" Netherlands rubbed his eyes and walked down the stairs. He stood at the bottom of the stairs and moved his hands. He blinked a few times and smiled.

"Netherlands~" Belgium cried out. She nearly jumped out of France's arms.

"Whoa," He said smiling and set her down. She ran over to her brother and hugged him.

"Brother!" She said, crying. "I missed you."

Tears formed in Netherlands' eyes, "I-I missed you too." He wrapped his arms around his sister and held back his tears.

"Netherlands," Spain spoke up. "Belgium is going to be staying with us for a while." Netherlands looked up and smiled at Spain. Spain smiled back, _'That's the first time he's smiled at me since the accident.'_

"_Netherlands, Belgium, Why don't you two go to the kitchen and set the table," France asked. The two nodded and walked to the kitchen._

"_Brother," Belgium said, before they left the room. "What happened to your forehead? You have an ouchie there."_

_Spain winced. He knew exactly what Netherlands was going to say. The boy was going to tell his sister of the pain Spain brought him, like he told Spain every day since the accident._

"_I fell," Netherlands stated. "Nothing really happened." Spain blinked and smiled. Maybe Netherlands is really over what happened._

_The four ate together happily. At first, Belgium didn't want to eat Spain's food, but Netherlands helped convince her that his food was pretty good._

_Later on, it was time for France to leave. He hugged Belgium and smiled, "Be have for Spain. He's a great guy, I promise you mon fille." _

_He nodded at Spain and said, "Keep her safe." He nodded back. _

"_Belgium," Spain said, "let's go wash dishes real quick." She nodded and went with him into the kitchen, leaving France and Netherlands alone._

_France kneeled down next to Netherlands, "Stay strong for Belgium, okay Netherlands?"_

_The boy nodded, "I will. Not because you told me, but because my big brother told me too. I will protect her too because that's what he would want me to do."_

_France smiled, "Well, I'm glad you're listening to Spain."_

"_No," Netherlands shook his head. "Spain didn't tell me that. My big brother did."_

"_Isn't Spain your big brother?"_

"_No." Netherlands bluntly said. "He's not my big brother, and he'll never be."_

* * *

><p><strong>Spanish used-<strong>

**Hola- hello**

**Mijo- mi hijo/my son.**

* * *

><p><strong>Thanks for reading~<strong>

**This is the final chapter, and I hope you guys liked it. :)**


End file.
